My First Pet
by Hermina05
Summary: An AU novel about Nanao and Kuon. I can't say more than that because that would ruin the story. Rating and genre might change along the way.
1. Prologue

Dear Reader,

First I'd like you to read this little letter. This story is a twisted AU novel about Kuon and Nanao. If I can find a few people who want me to continue this story, than I will. And the rating will stay M for I'd like to have dark or sexual scenes in it. The story and the characters aren't mine, if they were, the Mujihi series would come out more often. And last but not least... English is not my native language, so sorry for the mistakes.

Enjoy,  
Hermina

Big news: I have a Beta Reader now, Seerstella, who volunteered to help me correct my mistakes. Thanks again.

WARNINGS: torture, use of aphrodisiac, non-con, dark themes, sex toys, languages, malexmale sex

* * *

**MY FIRST PET**

**Prologue**

For my eighteenth birthday my father had promised me a pet. My first pet. Actually, I didn't feel excited about it, because keeping pets was a sick hobby. But I couldn't disobey him, so I went along.

The shop we entered was very clean and everything looked expensive. It didn't really matter, since our family had a lot of money. That was why my father chose this place... to get his son the best.

While I looked through the cages the only thing I felt was disgust. How could they be kept in these? How can this be legal?! When I was about to tell my father that none of them caught my attention, I found something.

A _beautiful_ one.

Even though I knew that father wouldn't be pleased with my choice I had to get this one.

"I found a good one." I said and he came to take a look. But when he saw the pet I was kneeling next to, he frowned.

"That's a male."

"I know. And he's beautiful. I want him."

That was when the shop assistant came to us and said:

"I don't recommend this one. He's violent and his masters always brought him back in less than a month. And he's been here for a while. We had to sedate him, because he tried to get away all the time."

"I still want him." I said. It was a crime to keep something this beautiful sedated.

"But that's a male." My father repeated, as if I couldn't see that.

"I know. You said I have to get one and I'm choosing him."

"All right. But you take full responsibility. If it does something stupid, you'll be punished as well."

"That's okay with me." I said. My father couldn't see it, but I was happy he obliged.

The shop assistant brought out a pair of cuffs and tied him up tightly, so he couldn't move any of his limbs. When we got to the car after paying, the man carrying him asked me to open the trunk so he can put my new pet in there.

That angered me, so I and demanded him to be in my arms during the journey home. He was very cold, I could feel him shivering. Not surprising, since he had been lying on the icy ground with only a thin cloth covering him. I held him close and admired his beauty.

That was how I got my very first slave.


	2. Chapter 1

This chapter has been corrected by my beta reader, Seerstella.

NOTE: In this story, Nanao has blue eyes to make it a bit more realistic.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When we arrived home I went straight to the basement, where the slaves were kept. Since he was my personal slave, he got a room for himself. I went there and left the door open.

There weren't too many things in that room. Only a bed and a dresser with a few clothes. And it only had two doors: one to the bathroom, where only a shower and a toilet stood, the other led to freedom. That one would remain locked all the time.

I laid him on the bed and took off the cuffs. That was when I realized his wrists and ankles had dried blood on them. Upon closer inspection I noticed that the cuffs had cut into his flesh. He must have tried to free himself quite a lot before they sedated him.

He should have known better. Once you sell yourself you can't get away, unless your master legally frees you. All slaves get a tattoo with a number. That's how they are registered in the system. But even if they are freed... the tattoo will never fade. It stays as a remainder. People will know that at some point in their life, they've sold themselves. That's why they will only look at freed-slaves with disgust and not sympathy.

But he was really beautiful, though very thin. He had glossy black hair, red lips and nearly translucent alabaster skin. Just by merely looking gives one the urge to do immoral things. Even though he was dirty, he looked very seductive.

I took off his clothes and cleaned him. Several puncture marks were on his arms. Most probably, those were where he was injected with sedatives. He had quite a few marks on him. His former masters probably did awful things to break him in.

I dressed him in his new clothes and started bandaging his hands. His legs were the worst. Both his ankles were black and blue, not to mention bloody. Those cuffs cut into him deeply. While I was putting back the bandages into the first-aid kit I noticed him moving.

When I looked at him my eyes met two confused, sapphire eyes. He looked startled and a bit disorientated, probably the after effect of the sedatives. But before I could say anything he sat up, pushed me away, and the world went black.

I woke up to someone shaking me lightly. When I opened my eyes I saw my pet looking at me with worry in his eyes. Then I turned to the left and saw the door. It was open. When he realized what I was looking at he tried to run for it. But I was faster. I caught his hand and pulled him to me. He was shaking and breathing heavily as I hugged him.

I could tell he was panicking. He just lost the chance to get away.

"Please stay." I almost pleaded and felt him freeze. "I'm sorry I can't let you go. I won't hurt you I promise." He didn't say anything. "You came back for me, right? You were worried about me. Thank you, you're kind." I felt him relax a little.

"Are you okay?" He had a beautiful voice, very light and slightly seductive.

"I'm fine." I replied. He was really nice.

"But your forehead is bleeding." That was when I touched my forehead and it was slightly bleeding.

"It's okay. I'll take care of it."

We stood up. I didn't let go of his hand while going over to the bed. He looked at the open door then to the floor and didn't meet my eyes anymore.

"Sorry, but I have to put this on you." I said when he sat on the bed. He looked at the cuff with a long chain attached to it then held out his hand without a word and looked back down.

"Sorry." That was all I could say, even though I felt terrible. I could tell he was disappointed. He just lost the chance to get away, after all. While I put the chain on his right hand I tried to talk to him. "I'm going to treat you well, I promise. I'm not going to torture or sedate you and..."

"You're just going to rape me anytime you want."

That shocked me. "I would never." I automatically rebutted.

"Don't lie! That's what slaves are for."

"I don't believe in this. I could never force anyone to..."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you buy me?"

"My father said I have to get a pet as a birthday gift."

"Pet..."

"Not like that. I don't think of you as an animal. It's just..."

"But I'm a man. You should have chosen a girl."

"I don't want a girl."

"You're gay?!"

"Yes, and I guess you are too."

"...Probably."

"What do you mean probably?"

He didn't say anything just staring at the ground. I didn't know what to say or do so I decided to get him something to eat. When I came back he was still in the same position.

"I brought you something to eat." He looked up and took the plate from my hands. He began to devour the food quickly without using any of the silverware. I could tell he didn't get a lot of food when he was still in the shop. When he finished he still looked hungry so I went to get some more. He ate everything I gave him.

"Are you still hungry?"

"No."

"Are you sleepy?"

"No."

"Then why not look around a little? With this chain you can reach every part of the room."

"There isn't much to see. Besides... it's your turn."

"My turn?"

"Usually when someone buys me, they give me food then try to break me in."

"Break you in?"

"You're really that inexperienced? I mean sex."

His voice was really flat when he said that, as if we were just talking about the weather. I wanted to gape at him, to shake sense into him, but instead I gave him the same answer as before.

"I told you I'm not going to have sex without your consent."

"Then what do you want to do?" He looked confused for a moment.

"Let's talk a little. What's your name?"

"My name?" He looked at me with wide eyes. "What for?"

"What else would I call you?"

"You can call me whatever you want. You're my master, remember?"

"Then I want to call you by your name. So?"

"...It's... Nanao." He whispered.

"It suits you." I complimented but he didn't respond. "How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know how long I've been held captive."

"Then when were you born?"

"In 1994."

"Then you're 19. A year older than me. How long have you been doing this?"

"Doing this? You mean being a slave?"

I nodded.

"Since I was 16."

If the sex thing didn't shock me enough, the fact that he was very young when he started it certainly did.

"But that's... you were underage. That's illegal..."

"Do you think they mind? I wasn't in the system until I turned 18. That's when I got the tattoo too."

"So, why did you chose to..."

"Who said I became one willingly?" He yelled. That was the first time he raised his voice. We both stayed silent a while in shock.

"You were..."

He cut me off before I had the chance to finish. His anger made him forget his position as my pet, but I was too curious to mind. "They kidnapped me when I was 16 and put me in a cage, then sold me to some old geezer."

I couldn't say anything. Now I knew why he tried to get away. He didn't choose this life-style.

How am I supposed to react? Should I free him? But... I don't want to. He's beautiful and kind. I want to get to know him. And maybe... just maybe he falls in love with me and chooses to stay.

That's it... I will free him when I know he is willing to stay with me.

* * *

Dear Reader,

If you want me to continue, please drop a review and... LET'S PLAY A GAME!

If you have any suggestions as to how the story should proceed, please let me know and I will consider the ideas when writing the next chapter. I only have the general idea about how to end this. The way to get there is still uncertain, so that's why I would like to see what others have in mind. I welcome any ideas no matter how much torture, pain or sex is involved. Just leave a review or a PM and we'll see how it turns out.

Thanks for reading,

Hermina


	3. Chapter 2

WARNING: talk of rape

This chapter was corrected by my beta reader, Seerstella.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next couple of days went by quietly. Nanao didn't say a word to me. Not when I brought his food or when I tried talking to him. It'd been five days already. But on the sixth day he surprised me with a question.

"What's your name?"

"Hm?"

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. Or do you want me to call you Master?"

"Don't. My name is Aikawa Kuon."

"Aikawa, huh?!"

That was all the conversation I got with him. He asked for my name, but never called me. At least not in the next few days.

I found something interesting. In the shop, the keeper said Nanao always tried to get away, that was why he was sedated. But he's been here for more than a week now, and nothing happened.

Then I got an idea.

There is a video camera in the room. In every slave's room there is one, to keep an eye on them. So naturally, I can see what he's doing when I'm not around. But I never switched it on, thinking he could use some privacy.

However, the lack of conversation made me realize that I want to know him so much that I no longer cared about privacy. And if he's not willing to talk to me, then I have to find out more about him on my own. So the next day I went to give him his breakfast and found him still sleeping, I switched on the camera.

* * *

That evening I took the tape and watched his every move carefully. Then I saw it. He _did_ try to get away. Trying to reach the door and get his hand out of the cuff. Pulling with all his might to free himself. Then I saw him trying to unlock the cuff with something.

How did he get that? I'm always careful of what I give him. I have to take care of that later.

In the evening I went down to his chamber to give him dinner. He was sitting on the bed, not looking at me, not saying a word. I put down the food next to the door where he couldn't reach it and went to sit next to him.

He looked up. First at the food then at me, at last. I couldn't keep my eyes away from him. Those sapphires he calls eyes, they mesmerize me. And his lips and thin frame…

When my eyes wandered lower I noticed something. His wrist. It was bruised again.

Oh, right, that struggle for freedom. I knelt in front of him and took his hand in mine while looking into his eyes.

"Promise you're not going to run away!"

He looked at me questioningly but said nothing. I pulled out the key that was on a chain around my neck and unlocked the cuff. He gasped when the restrains disappeared but did nothing else.

I moved for the first aid kit that was on the plate next to the food I brought. I had to walk back to get it. When I reached the door I felt the air rushing by. Immediately, I understood what happened.

He took the opportunity and ran out of the room. I froze for a moment. If he catches him that man will…. I ran after him. Fortunately he was out of shape and stopped near stairs, panting for breath. I grabbed his bruised wrist and yanked him back.

Then I heard footsteps from above. Someone was coming this way.

I ran and pushed him into the nearest room. Just then someone turned on the corner and stopped on the top of the stairs.

It was _him_.

"Kuon. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to sleep? It's not the time to play with that unnatural toy of yours."

"Father, I was about to go upstairs. Why are _you_ here? Your slaves are in the other wing." I said calmly. I had a very good idea about where he was heading.

My father, Aikawa Reiga was a ruthless and cruel man when it came to slaves. He liked torturing and killed some while 'playing' with them. He was well known in the slave-market for buying a new one every other month, because they never lasted longer than that. The luckiest ones lost their minds and were left in one of the cells or sold to poorer people. The unlucky ones died while chained to the wall, raped countless times, beaten, broken.

I saw a few of his pets before. They were always very thin, bones sticking out. That was because there is a rule in this house when it comes to slaves. Well, there's more than one, but this is the most important: Your slave, your responsibility. That means, whatever your slave did, you did too. The punishment will be equal, or almost equal. The point is both the slave and the owner will receive punishment.

But it also has another meaning. It means that the owner has to take care of their slaves too, which includes food, clothes, medication, etc. And my father doesn't like serving others. So that's why he seldom gives his slaves food. And it resulted in more than one of them dying of hunger.

When I saw them dying like that, I promised myself never to do such a thing. If I ever had a slave, I would take care of them. Feed them properly, and treat them like human beings, not like animals.

Speaking about animals, that was the other thing about my father. He treated them like animals, with collars around their necks and on a tight leash. He often used a whip on them as discipline measure. More than once they were locked in a cold cell for days without food, water, clothes and light; lying in the darkness waiting for someone to rescue them. And when someone actually came, they had to realize, that he was there for something else. He wanted to see them submit to his will, humiliating them to his heart's desire.

There was this one I remember vividly. A woman who, just like my Nanao, tried to get out, not submitting to his will. She was beaten up every day, often with broken bones, and had to spend more than one night standing in the dark, not able to sit down while cuffs restrained her hands and legs, not letting her move them. She was placed in the 'training room' which was a small one – just enough to stand - with cold hard floor and no light. On the walls there were sharp metal spikes, so if she was too tired to stand, those things would pierce her. She was there for days, with little time spent outside.

Unfortunately for her, Father finds stubborn slaves interesting. When she wasn't in that room, he took her to the 'special room'.

And that is the worst part of the mansion. It's more like a torture room than anything else with every torture stool one can imagine.

And my father, being the sadist he is, liked sexual torture the most. He pierced her nipples, poured hot wax on her, while putting two huge dildos in her two holes. Then he left her there, with her hands and legs bound and the dildos working full speed. After a while he went back and tried to strangle her with a rope. He didn't want to kill her, just make her suffer.

But this didn't work either. So after some whipping she was sent back to the 'training room'. The next day she was beaten badly, because Father seemed to be in a really bad mood. And that turned out to be the worst or best – depending on whose point of view – action to take.

Because the next day he went to get her, she was dead. With the torture she endured for two weeks and the excessive internal bleeding she had from the last beating, she died in that small, dark room.

And I'm worried about Nanao, because he's just like her. Stubborn and untamed. And now he tried to run away. If my father figures this out, he'll do the same thing to him, and I can't let that happen.

"I'd like to see that pet of yours. You don't say anything about it. How's training? Do you want me to help you break it in?"

"You don't need to know, Father. The training is going well, thank you for asking. No need to help me. I have a different approach."

Father scoffed. "Oh, you mean that you're 'playing nice' to earn its trust? That's stupid. Beat it up, rape it. Show that thing who's the master here and it will do whatever you want."

"I'm doing it my way. He's mine. Don't interrupt."

"Have it your way. But you only get a month. If he's not submitting by then, then I'll teach him a lesson." He said before walking away.

I sighed in relief when the footsteps could no longer be heard. Thankfully Nanao didn't make any sound so my father didn't find out about his second attempt to escape. When I opened the door I found him standing next to it, probably thinking about our conversation.

Without a word I grabbed his hand, this time the one that wasn't bruised, and dragged him back into his room. When we entered I pushed him on the bed and cuffed his uninjured wrist. After getting the first aid kit I cleaned and bandaged the other without a word and left the room.

I was too angry to say anything. It was the best option that time.

* * *

The next morning I woke up very early. While thinking about Nanao I watched the tape about last night. I was curious about what he did after I left. Then I noticed.

The food.

I didn't give him his dinner, when I first entered the room, but left it by the door, in his room. After attending to his hand I forgot about it. It was left in the room… but out of reach. On the video I could see him reaching out, but it was too far.

It must have been a long night for him, having the food just an inch too far to reach. He must thought I did this intentionally.

Without changing I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. When I entered his chamber I saw him sitting on the bed, curled up.

"Good morning. I brought you some breakfast." I greeted before sitting down on the bed. He looked at me and cautiously took the plate then started to devour the food. "I'm sorry about your dinner. I forgot that I put it there."

"I thought that was your way of punishing me for what happened."

"No. I told you I don't believe in torture."

"Thank you."

"Hm?" That was a first.

"For not telling that man about me running away. I have a very bad feeling about him."

"Yeah. You should try not pissing him off. He's dangerous."

"So how are you going to 'train' me? I'm not sure playing nice will help you."

"I don't really know. One thing I know is that I'm not going to torture or rape you. I can promise you that."

"Then what am I here for? The only purpose you bought me is to please you sexually."

"I'd like that. But I want you to do it willingly."

"That's not going to happen."

I didn't reply to that. Hopefully it will. I'd like to touch him, have him touch me. But I know he's not ready yet.

* * *

Now that he was a little bit more talkative I decided to take a step further. The next day I went there, bringing breakfast with me. But this time, I brought food for two. When I put the plate on the bed I saw his puzzled expression.

"I'd like to have breakfast with you."

He just shrugged and reached for a slice of buttered bread and put honey on it. After taking a few bites he picked up his milk and took a sip. He looked at me questioningly after setting it back down.

"Are you not eating?"

I smiled and reached toward his face. When he saw what I was doing he jumped back expecting me to hit him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He still looked a bit scared. That was a first. "You have milk on the corner of your mouth."

He rubbed his mouth but didn't try to get close to eat until I started eating my own breakfast. That was when he moved closer and reached for his unfinished bread.

After finishing the quiet breakfast I took the plates to the kitchen and went back down. He looked surprised when I entered, given how I never went back before.

"Let's talk!"

"I don't have anything to talk about with you."

"We can find something we both enjoy."

"I'm locked up in a basement with a cuff on my wrist and you put it on me. Why do we have to talk?"

"I'd like to know more about you."

"Like what?"

"Do you like reading?"

"I didn't have much opportunity to read in the last couple of years."

"… Do you want to?"

"Can I?"

"Sure."

"What do I have to do in return?"

"Nothing. Just talk to me a little."

"… okay."

"What kind of book would you like?"

"Something about Psychology?"

"You like that stuff?"

"I'm interested in your method of training me."

"I'll see what I can find."

With that I left the room to search for books. It wasn't an easy task because our library was a huge one with lots of books about everything. When I reached the Psychology section, I looked at the titles and tried to find something good.

Having no idea where to look for a book that says something about my training method, I just picked out some. With five thick books in hand I made my way back to the dungeons.

He was sitting on the bed waiting for me. When I put three of the books in front of him he reached out enthusiastically and read the titles. 'Quiet: The Power of Introverts in a World That Can't Stop Talking' by Susan Cain, 'Why does the World Exist?' by Jim Holt and 'The Power of Habit' by Charles Duhigg.

He picked the last one and started reading.

After a few minutes I picked a book I brought for myself and started reading as well. I later realized that it'd been hours since we started, so I left the room quietly and prepared some lunch. When I came back, he was still sitting on the bed with the book in hand. I didn't think he noticed me leaving earlier.

"Nanao." He looked up and stared at the food. "It's past lunch time. We should eat."

"Okay." He put the book aside and started eating.

"So how's the book?" I asked. At that point I realized that this was the right thing to do. He started talking enthusiastically about how habits rule our lives and breaking them can change even our financial situation.

The lunch was soon finished but he didn't stop talking, even answering some of my questions.

Then we resumed our earlier activity. Sitting next to each other reading. The afternoon went by quickly and soon I realized it was time to make dinner. So I left quietly and returned with some fresh, delicious food. This time he noticed my arrival and set the book aside without a word.

The dinner passed by silently. But after that I had to go back upstairs before my father came down to 'check up on me'. I was ready to leave, picking up the books when he talked.

"Can you leave that book here?"

I didn't answer for a while. I knew I shouldn't leave it. It was dangerous. If he damaged it, we'd both be in trouble. But then again… this was my chance.

"I have two conditions."

"Yes?" He asked suspiciously.

"First, you have to promise me that you won't damage it."

"Okay. I promise."

"And second… you have to kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

He looked shocked and… disappointed? I couldn't tell.

"Why? You said you won't force me."

"I'm not forcing you."

He stood and walked towards me. He's shorter than me, so he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach me, but then I felt his lips gently and briefly touch mine. That was when I lost control and wrapped both my hands around him, dropping the books, holding him close and not letting the kiss end. I was about to deepen the kiss when I realized he was struggling, trying to push me away.

When it was registered in my mind I let go of him suddenly. Nanao, being smaller and weaker and me letting go abruptly, fell onto the ground panting. When I looked down I saw him staring at me angrily.

"I'm sorry." That was the only thing I could say before picking up the books, leaving the one he wanted to read, and fled.


	4. Chapter 3

Beta read by Seerstella

Chapter 3

* * *

**NANAO'S POV**

When I woke up I found a man next to me. To be honest, he was young and good-looking. Probably around my age. For a moment, I didn't understand what was going on. But after looking at my wrists, which were bandaged nicely, I realized this man was probably my new owner.

I looked around to find possible way to escape and found the door wide open, no rope or cuffs around my body, and reality hit me.

_This is my chance._

As I decided to run for it, the man - more like young one - looked at me. I panicked and as he moved closer I pushed him away with all my strength, which wasn't much considering how long I was sedated and how hungry I was, and fled.

Or at least I tried to flee. I looked back over my shoulder to see how far he was, and saw him lying on the ground. I stopped to look at him. He seemed to be unconscious so I made my way back into the room. I wanted to run away, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He _did_ bandage my injuries, after all.

When I reached him I realized what happened. He must have hit his forehead on the edge of the bed as I pushed him away, since it was slightly bleeding. I knelt down and poked his side lightly, but he didn't budge. I poked harder and when nothing happened I became worried and started shaking him.

That was when he groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at me then at the open door.

_Shit! I have to run!_

As I was about to make a run for it he grabbed my arm.

_No! I have to get away, damn it! Let go!_

"Please stay." He said and I froze because he sounded like he was pleading. "I'm sorry I can't let you go. I won't hurt you I promise." I was too shocked to respond. "You came back for me, right? You were worried about me. Thank you, you're kind."

_I'm trapped._

As I realized I had no chance of running away, I let my body relax a little. I wouldn't have a chance like this in the near future.

But instead of trying to get away from him I asked, "Are you okay?"

He seemed fine, but maybe he got a concussion or something. Fortunately other than the bleeding, nothing seemed wrong.

When he said he'd take care of his bleeding forehead, we stood and walked back to the bed, his hand holding mine. His grip wasn't strong, but I knew there was no way I could get my hand out of it. I looked at the door longingly for one last time before turning my gaze towards the floor.

"Sorry, but I have to put this on you."

I looked at the cuff he was holding. It was attached to a long chain that came out of the wall.

_I don't want a beating now. Don't beat me up._

The only thing I could do was hold let him put it on me. He apologized. Why should he? He should've been punishing me for what I did. Trying to escape and injuring him… those are something he should've hit me for, not apologize.

When he started sweet-talking about how he's not going to torture me and so, I started to lose my patience.

He tried to convince me that he's different and would never hurt me. I knew that was not true. He bought me to be his slave in bed, and sex is very painful. It's _always_ painful. So how on earth is he not going to hurt me?

Then I realized I was his first, so he probably didn't know how to handle me. But still, there was one thing I couldn't understand. Why would he choose me and not a girl?

I asked him that, and he only answered, "I don't want a girl."

"You're gay?!"

It was surprising. He _is_ very handsome so I assumed he could get any girl he wanted, but seemed like he had no interest in them.

"Yes, and I guess you are too."

"...Probably."

"What do you mean probably?"

I didn't know what to say. What should I say to that, anyway? The truth is: I was never given a chance to decide whether I like boys or girls. I was raped by old men countless times and never had any interaction with girls. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw or talked to a female.

He seemed to have given up on getting an answer out of me because he left without a word. Just when I was about to look for a way out, I heard someone approaching so I resumed my earlier position just when he entered the room.

"I brought you something to eat."

When I heard that I realized how hungry I was. I didn't remember how long I was sedated and how they fed me, but I was indeed starving.

When the plate was put on my lap, I started shoving the food down my throat without looking at what I was eating. I knew it was foolish because he could have put something in my food, not to mention my 'inappropriate behavior' could have earned me a beating. But I was too hungry to care.

The plate became empty way too soon. I was nowhere near full when I saw him leaving. A few minutes later, he came back with more, which shocked me to no end. I took the plate from him gratefully, though I didn't let it show on my face and ate everything.

When he offered to bring me more I declined. I decided to play the good 'pet' for today and told him it was his turn. I had to thank him for the food, after all.

"My turn?"

"Usually when someone buys me, they give me food then try to break me in."

"Break you in?"

When he asked that, I knew he wasn't lying about me being his first slave. Or… he was just too young to know how to handle a 'toy' like me. No experienced master would ask such a ridiculous question.

"You're really that inexperienced? I mean sex."

His remark made me feel exasperated. _Do I have to spell everything out?_

For a brief moment he looked shocked. I didn't know what was so surprising about what I said, since that was how my first days went by every time I got a new owner. After the surprise disappeared from his eyes he repeated what he said earlier in a blunt voice.

"I told you I'm not going to have sex without your consent."

It was my turn to be surprised as I couldn't understand what he wanted from me. He bought me, so I'd be used for something, I just couldn't figure out what for. So, I asked him what he wanted from me.

As if I haven't been surprised enough yet, he only said he wanted to talk. Before I could answer, he asked for my name. No one ever asked for my name. They just called me 'whore' or 'dog' or even worse.

"My name? What for?"

It turned out he wanted to call me by my name. I didn't know whether it was a good thing or not, but I answered his question.

"… It's… Nanao."

After that he asked about my age. It was a sensitive topic for me, because none of my masters bothered to know. I was underage and they didn't want to get into trouble, so the easiest way was to never speak about it. But he wanted to know, so we found a way to figure out. He asked about my birth year, which I still remembered.

It was a shock to me.

_I'm 19 years old._

_I'm _only_ 19._

I thought I was older. The time I spent in cold chambers seemed like an eternity, but was only three years in reality.

And I learnt one more thing. My owner was a year younger than me. I've never had an owner this young. They were all more than three times my age. However, I could tell he was a lot stronger than me, so that didn't change things at all.

Then he asked about how long I've been a slave.

"Since I was 16."

He seemed surprised. That's probably the right reaction for him but mine was different. I've long stopped caring about that.

"But that's... you were underage. That's illegal..."

"Do you think they mind? I wasn't in the system until I turned 18. That's when I got the tattoo too." Now he looked confused and his next question made me lose it.

"So, why did you choose to..."

Anger flared up inside me and I started yelling at him.

"Who said I became one willingly?"

Right after I said that I realized what happened. He was my master and had every right to beat the crap out of me for shouting like that. But instead of doing that he just sat quietly.

When he wanted to ask more I told him that I was kidnapped and forced to do this.

He didn't say anything else for a while then left.

* * *

The next day I was expecting him to change his mind and attack me, but he never did. Instead, he brought me food and left as soon as I finished. The next few days went by like this, except for the few occasions when he tried talking to me, but as I said nothing he just left.

There was one thing that bugged me, but I wasn't sure if I could ask. He seemed different from my previous owners so… maybe he wouldn't attack me if I asked.

"What's your name?"

_Aikawa Kuon._

I didn't think he'd actually answer, but it felt good. I'd never known the names of my owners, so this was new. Not to mention I liked the fact that he called me by name and that I could do the same. I didn't want to think about it, but it made us sound like… equals.

It'd been a few days now, or at least I thought because there was no window or clock here to help me keep track of time, and nothing unpleasant happened so far. Aikawa always brought me nice and fresh food, which was more than what others had done for me.

However, I wasn't so content as to sit back and enjoy it though. Almost every time when I was alone I tried getting away. I knew it was futile, because my hand was cuffed and without the key there was no way of getting it off. Still, I tried getting my hand out or reach the door.

Sometimes I felt the cuff dug into my wrist, often making it bleed but I never stopped trying. The day I stopped trying would be when they finally broke me in and that was not going to happen anytime soon.

One day, I found a wire without him noticing and tried unlocking the cuff. Sadly, it was useless and it was taken from me the next day when he brought me food.

I knew something was wrong when he put the food down by the door where I couldn't reach it. I braced myself for what was coming and looked him in the eye, so that he knew I wasn't scared of him. However, instead of a beating I was expecting, he took my hand, knelt in front of me and said,

"Promise you're not going to run away!"

I didn't understand what he meant until he unlocked the cuff. For a moment I froze. And when he turned away I ran without looking back.

I had to stop to catch my breath, even though I hadn't got too far. Three years locked in a room did nothing good to my stamina. When I was about to start running again I felt him grabbing my wrist. It hurt as he pushed me into a small dark room.

I thought it was punishment for what I did and was about to shout when I heard a man.

"Kuon. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to sleep? It's not the time to play with that unnatural toy of yours."

_Who is he?_

The man's voice and the way he talked made me shiver. By his voice only, I could tell he was a bad man.

"Father, I was about to go upstairs. Why are _you_ here? Your slaves are in the other wing."

_Father?_

Aikawa's father? Despite of my fear, I found it interesting that the feeling he gave me was totally different from what I got when I first met Aikawa. My owner seemed inexperienced, calm, strong but somewhat kind. However, this man sounded cruel and ruthless. He scared me.

"I'd like to see that pet of yours. You don't say anything about it. How's training? Do you want me to help you break it in?"

"You don't need to know, Father. The training is going well, thank you for asking. No need to help me. I have a different approach."

I was relieved when Aikawa refused his help, but what I heard next made me realize why I hadn't been punished yet.

"Oh, you mean that you're 'playing nice' to earn its trust? That's stupid. Beat it up, rape it. Show that thing who's the master here and it will do whatever you want."

"I'm doing it my way. He's mine. Don't interrupt."

"Have it your way. But you only get a month. If he's not submitting by then, then I'll teach him a lesson."

That was when I couldn't stop thinking. What did he mean by 'playing nice'? That never worked. The way to train slaves is to show them who the stronger one is. Still, I liked Aikawa's approach and it felt like I could trust him. Not like I would actually let my guard down around him.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when the man's retreating footsteps were heard. A moment later the door opened. Aikawa grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the room, where he cuffed my hand and made me sit down while he went back to the door.

When I thought he was going to give me food he came back with a first-aid box and took my other hand in his. He then started wiping the dried blood from my wrist and bandaged it before leaving the room without a word.

It was pretty obvious that he was angry with me. I understood, though, I knew he didn't want to lose his slave and all.

When I'd calmed down, I realized how hungry I was. Remembering the food by the door I looked up and there it was. I knew I couldn't reach it, but I still tried.

It smelled so good that I couldn't stop trying and spent hours finding a way to get it, but all my efforts were useless. Eventually I gave up and sat back on the bed. He promised not to torture me. But he never said anything about not punishing me, so I knew there was no reason for me to try anymore.

* * *

When he finally showed up he had a plate in his hands. As I was devouring the food he apologized about putting my dinner there. I thanked him for not telling that man, his father, that I tried to escape. I was sure he would have hurt me badly for that.

Talking about that man brought up another topic.

"So how are you going to 'train' me? I'm not sure playing nice will help you."

When I asked him, he reassured me again about not using underhanded methods, like torture or rape to tame me.

"Then what am I here for? The only purpose you bought me is to please you sexually."

"I'd like that. But I want you to do it willingly."

_Willingly?_

Why would I willingly engage in an act that brought me nothing but pain?! However, when I told him it wasn't going to happen, he didn't reply.

* * *

The next time he came to my room he brought with him enough food for two. When I looked at him questioningly, he calmly stated.

"I'd like to have breakfast with you."

I didn't mind eating with him, so the only reply I gave him was a shrug as I started eating. A few moments later, I realized he wasn't eating, but watching me.

"Are you not eating?"

When I said that I saw him smile. It surprised me so much I didn't notice his hand until he almost touched my face.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

He thought I was scared of him. However, the feeling that appeared in me when I saw his smile scared me, not him. "You have milk on the corner of your mouth."

I was confused about this new feeling and watched him until he started eating. When we finished, as usual, he took the plates and disappeared.

What surprised me was when he came back a few minutes later and wanted to talk. He asked me if I liked reading, to which question I gave him a rude reply.

"I didn't have much opportunity to read in the last couple of years."

Fortunately (and surprisingly), this didn't seem to anger him as he asked what I would like to read. I was a bit suspicious about what he wanted in return, but he said he only wanted to talk.

When I told him I wanted to know how he was going to train me, he agreed to bring me some psychology books.

I was sitting on the bed when he came back with five thick books. He put three of them in front of me. I read the titles and picked out the most interesting one for me.

We sat silently side by side, both reading a book for hours when he appeared with some food. I didn't even notice him leaving. He asked about my book and we started talking. I didn't know it could be so good to just talk. For a guy his age, he was pretty smart and had very good questions.

Later, we resumed reading quietly and I found the time spent with him to be very pleasant.

Dinner went by quietly. This time we didn't talk and the silence wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, but very peaceful. For a moment it felt like we were just ordinary friends spending some time together.

When he was about to leave and picked up the books I asked,

"Can you leave that book here?"

He seemed reluctant but I knew he was thinking about it. Then he turned to me with a strange light in his eyes.

"I have two conditions."

Now _that_ didn't sound good. However, I wanted to read the book so badly I didn't outright refuse.

The first was to not damage it and I promised him I wouldn't. However, the second one…

"…you have to kiss me."

_Kiss?_

I didn't know what to think. Just when I thought he was a good guy. But then again, he could have forced me to do it and he didn't.

I thought about it for a moment and decided to do as he said.

_It's just a kiss._

I stood and walked to him. I realized how tall he was when I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach his mouth as I brushed my lips against his. The contact sent a shiver down my spine for whatever reason, but then I felt his hands around me, pulling me closer and not letting go.

I struggled to get away and suddenly he let go. I fell to the ground and glared at him. The way he dropped my body like that angered me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and left.

I stayed on the ground and stared at the closed door. The feeling that wouldn't go away since the kiss scared me. My heart was beating like crazy and I couldn't breathe.

I touched my slightly swollen lips and I could feel his lips again. The realization that I might _like_ Aikawa, my captor, made me blush. I only sat there in the cold room for who knows how long until I saw the book lying not too far from me.

I smiled and picked it up before going back to the bed and lie down. I was too flustered to read, so I just hugged the book close and thought about the kiss and the feeling of it stirred up inside me.

For hours I was just lying there restlessly until finally sleep took over.

_I like the person who had captured me._

_I like him._

_This is a disaster._


	5. Chapter 4

Beta read by Seerstella

Chapter 4

* * *

**KUON'S POV**

That night I couldn't sleep. The kiss kept repeating in my head and I couldn't forget the way Nanao glared at me. He was angry and probably disappointed. I promised never to force him and I broke it the first time I got a little closer.

The only thing I could do was apologizing and hoping he'd trust me again. The more I thought about it the less likely it seemed.

And there was another pressing issue too. My father gave me a month before taking matters into his own hands. That means I have to make some progress with Nanao in two weeks. _Two weeks_.

Treating him like a human being and talking to him helped, but that didn't make us lovers.

_So how should I approach him?_

There weren't many things we could talk about because he spent the last three years locked up, chained to the wall with nothing to do when his masters were busy. When they weren't, he was tortured and raped and forced to endure countless perverse things.

Forcing myself to sleep, I tried emptying my mind as I closed my eyes. The sun appeared under the horizon when I finally managed to drift into a restless dream.

I heard Nanao screaming under me as I touched his body, and thrust into him. He cried and cried and begged me to stop, but I just kept pounding until blood was oozing out of him. I was about to come when I clenched my fingers around his neck. As I calmed down, I noticed he was no longer struggling. Looking down I understood what happened; I had strangled him to death.

I woke up drenched in sweat and panting for air. I looked around, searching for Nanao, but fortunately he wasn't there. It was just a dream. The next thing I noticed was my erection. Not wanting to think about how sick this was, I went to the bathroom to take care of it.

After finishing I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for us. I noticed how much he likes simple food, like rice balls, so I made him lots of it. We usually eat what the housekeepers make, but I wanted to make something for my Nanao.

When I entered his room, I found him sitting on the bed with the book I left last night. Noticing me, he looked right into my eyes and I saw him blushed slightly just before looking back to his mattress.

This reaction left me a little confused, but I didn't let it show and stepped closer. Nor did I let him see how nervous I was. Dream Nanao appeared before my eyes and I froze for a moment. After calming down I offered him the food, avoiding his eyes.

"I brought you breakfast."

He didn't look up as he took the plate and started eating. We sat quietly until the food was finished and I took the opportunity to leave this awkward atmosphere as I left with the plates.

I knew there was no way to run away, so I made my way back down with the books from yesterday in my hand and sat next to him on the bed.

For a while we just sat there, both pretending to read, until I spoke.

"You almost finished the book."

He flinched when I talked but didn't say anything.

"Liked it?"

I needed something to talk about, anything to break the awkward silence between us. His answer came after a very long silence, which was almost unbearable.

"Yes." He whispered. I didn't know if he was angry or scared.

That was all the conversation we got that day. He finished the book and took the next one. I kept looking at him from the corner of my eye, the dream never left my memory.

After dinner I watched him climbing onto bed. He shivered and that was the first time I realized how cold the room gets every night, even though it was warm outside. This was a basement room, so the coolness made the summer heat bearable, but at night it was very cold.

I went up to my room and pulled a blanket from my wardrobe. He looked surprised when I appeared at the door but said nothing. I went to his bed and put the blanket on him. Since the awkward silence didn't break throughout the day, I quietly left.

"Good night." suddenly I heard a quiet whisper from behind.

That whisper stopped me from leaving. I faced him from the door, trying to control the aftershock. He looked at me gratefully and I knew tomorrow would be much better. I switched off the light with a quiet 'good night' and left.

That night, I didn't have trouble sleeping and my dreams were much more pleasant. However, Nanao was still the main figure in it. But this time we read books together in the garden.

Someday, we'll go out together.

_Someday._

* * *

The next day, as usual, I brought books with me. He looked at the one I was reading and started asking questions.

"You're interested in Economy?"

I was pleasantly surprised by his interest and replied calmly.

"Yes."

"Are you going to college next year?"

I noticed he was in a talkative mood, so I put the book down and turned to him.

"Yes."

"Economics?"

He seemed amused for some odd reason. I couldn't understand what was so funny, but answered his questions anyway.

"Yes."

He looked even more amused. "You're not very talkative, are you?"

"No."

At that moment something incredible happened.

He _laughed_. He _laughed_!

The sound of it echoed in the chamber, making it even more beautiful. Eyes sparkling with liveliness, face red and smiling, and I couldn't take my eyes away from him. He looked even more beautiful than ever. That was when I realized something.

_I want to see him smiling happily by my side._

_I want him to always be cheerful. _

_Always… by my side…_

Without thinking I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He froze for a moment but relaxed soon after. This time he didn't struggle when I put my arms around him and pulled him closer. I started nibbling on his lower lip and he opened his mouth a bit, just enough for my tongue to slip in.

I took the opportunity and made circular motions in the hot cavern tasting him. He was intoxicating and made me want more, but I knew not to push my luck. It would be much too soon to take the next step.

It was enough he let me go this far. Reluctantly, I separated myself from him, but let my hands stay on his waist. He was out of breath and blushing. The sight only made me want to kiss him more, but I resisted the temptation.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked, still a bit out of breath.

"You looked beautiful."

What I said made him turn bright red as he shook his head.

"I'm a man. Don't call me beautiful," he muttered and looked down at his hands, but the blush didn't disappear.

"As you wish." I hugged him close and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You need to stop making fun of your elders."

His tone was playful so I didn't pull away from him as I replied. "I'm not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

I found myself enjoying that simple banter. It was obvious that Nanao enjoyed it as well, for he repeated the same two words over and over again. We continued to do so until he broke out laughing, again, and it was the second time I saw him laughing that day.

It was beautiful, although I'd never admit it. I unconsciously tightened my arms around him and kissed his temple. He was warm, _so_ warm, that I didn't want to let go.

If only he weren't a slave of mine.

The rest of the day we spent reading, with Nanao leaning against me. It was quiet and peaceful, not like the awkward silence we had the day before.

He read his book, not paying attention to me touching his arm from time to time, although he smiled a little every time I did it.

After dinner I stayed behind for a while, waiting for him to go to sleep. The peaceful expression he had on his face as he slept made me want to slip into bed next to him and hold his warm body close to mine.

However, that was probably pushing it too far, so I just left after kissing his forehead one last time.

* * *

The next few days were spent pretty much the same way. We read and cuddled a little and Nanao let me kiss him from time to time. But I noticed he never initiated anything; he just let me do what I wanted. That worried me a little. I knew he did so because I was his master and he was afraid I'd punish him.

One day my friends, Izumi and Aragaki made a surprise visit, asking me to introduce them to Nanao.

"You talk about him so much we became curious." Izumi said and walked into the house.

Not knowing how to get out of this I showed them the way and we walked into Nanao's room to find him sitting on the bed.

We just finished breakfast so he was probably waiting for me to bring some books.

He looked up with a smile as we entered, but his expression soon became frightful. Strangers probably scared him, but Izumi didn't seem to notice it as he stepped closer and said.

"So this is the famous 'Nanao'?! I have to say he really is beautiful."

Nanao backed away from him as Izumi sat down on the bed. Aragaki was watching them from the door with me. He probably knew better than to approach someone like Nanao head on.

I noticed Nanao glancing at me so I decided to help him out.

"Nanao, these are my friends Izumi and Aragaki. They wanted to see you." I said and joined them on the bed. As soon as I sat down I felt Nanao slide closer to me. He seemed to be a bit more courageous with me next to him as he started conversing with Izumi.

"N-nice to meet you."

"Hi. I've heard so much about you." Izumi stated with a grin on his face. Now that Nanao talked to him, he was **not** going to shut up for a while. "Well… that's not true. Aikawa didn't say much about you, but he brought up your name numerous times."

"Really?" Nanao looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah. He said you're interested in Economics and Psychology and that you're beautiful." Nanao blushed and looked away from me.

"Can you handle his cold and hard nature? He's a weird fellow." Izumi continued as if his words had no effect on both me and Nanao.

Nanao laughed. "He's not like that," he argued quietly.

"Oh yes, he is. I bet he is the kind that if betrayed by his lover, he'll become the 'I-will-kill-you-first-before-killing-myself' type. Isn't that right?" He asked, looking at me. "Go on and deny it!"

"…I don't deny it."

"What?" At this point, Nanao was looking at us in a way that I couldn't tell if he was angry, scared or something else.

"Don't talk nonsense, you two." Aragaki cut in. Nanao flinched, probably forgetting about him being in the room too.

"It's not nonsense, Gakki." Izumi joked.

"Don't call me that." Aragaki snapped but Izumi just laughed and a small smile appeared on Nanao's face.

They seemed to get along well and I was really grateful for that. I didn't have many friends due to my 'cold and hard' nature (according to them), but these two always stood by my side, even though my father didn't like me being friends with them. In his opinion they are way below us and should have nothing to do with our family.

However, I appreciated their friendship and that they treated Nanao well only made me feel more convinced that I chose the right people to be friends with.

They stayed for a few hours and left when it was time for Nanao to eat.

When I walked them out I saw my father talking with a shady man. The way they looked gave me a bad feeling and the part of the conversation I caught didn't lighten my mood either.

"…In that case, can I have it?"

"Yes," my father replied. "Do whatever you want as long as it stays alive."

I couldn't hear more, but I could tell what they were talking about. One of the slaves will be given to that man, and just by looking at him I could tell he wasn't going to be gentle.

At the door, Aragaki told us the details about the trip we would do and they left.

I made my way back to Nanao after picking up something to eat. He still seemed high-spirited as he welcomed me with a big smile and started talking.

"You have really good friends."

"Yes." I nodded as we started eating.

He asked a few questions about them, but soon we slipped back into a comfortable silence and enjoyed our time together.

After dinner, I went back into his room and sat down next to him. He let me kiss and hug him. I noticed his hands were clutching my shirt tightly as I pulled him closer. The kiss became more and more passionate and it was hard to stop myself from going any further.

As I broke the kiss, I could feel his reluctance so I dived in to steal another one. He was surprised for a moment but responded quickly as he parted his lips.

This time, I lost my mind for a moment and my hands began to roam on his body. He stiffened as my left hand found its way under his shirt but that didn't stop me. However, when my right hand came to rest on his lower back he started to struggle.

The thing that stopped me was a sharp pain in my mouth.

He bit me.

That managed to bring me back to my senses and I released him quickly. He looked frightened, but I couldn't figure out why. Either he was scared of me going any further and raping him, or he was afraid I'd punish him for hurting me.

I raised my hand slowly to his face but he still flinched.

"It's okay." I said as I began to stroke his cheek. "Sorry I went too far. I'll wait until you're ready."

"What if I won't ever be ready?" He asked quietly.

I didn't answer, just continued stroking his face and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay." I repeated and stood up. "Good night."

With that I left the room and spent half of the night thinking about 'what if he won't ever be ready'.

* * *

Two days later I told him about my planes for the weekend.

"I'm going on a trip tomorrow."

"Trip? Where?"

He looked surprised, because I've been with him all this time and never mentioned anything about going somewhere.

"My new college."

"Are you going alone?"

"No."

He frowned at my short answer and I, secretly enjoying the situation, made him work for more information. I could see curiosity radiating off him.

"Who are you going with?"

"With friends." Was it just me, or did he sound jealous on my answer?

"You mean Izumi and Aragaki?"

"Yes." Now he certainly seemed jealous.

_I wish I could take him with me._

"How long?"

"Three days."

I could see that he was panicking but didn't ask. I knew what he was thinking about, because I had told him the rule about slaves: a master has to take care of their own slaves.

"Don't worry."

"You'll leave food in the room?"

"No."

He frowned at my answer and glared up at me from the bed.

"I certainly _have_ a reason to worry."

"I've asked someone else to look after you."

"Who?"

He seemed suspicious and scared, most probably thinking about my father. After meeting my father, most people will think the whole family is sick, but that's not true. He's the only cruel man in this house.

"My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Two."

He seemed pissed, and I knew why. We talked a lot these past couple of weeks, but never about me. And it was mostly him talking and me watching.

"You've never told me about them."

"You never asked."

He was pouting. The expression he had on his face was so cute that I almost couldn't stop the urge to hug him and never let go, but I stayed where I was.

"I'm asking now."

"What do you want to know?"

He thought about it for a moment then asked the first thing that came to his mind.

"His name."

"His? Which one?"

"The one who'll take care of me."

It was interesting to know that he only cared about the one I'm going to introduce to him anyway.

"Towa."

"How old is he?"

"13."

"That's just a little boy." Nanao murmured then he looked up at me. "Aren't you afraid I might hurt him?"

I stared hard at his face, looking for hurting intentions in his expression, and found none. "You wouldn't do that. I just know it."

"You have an awful lot of faith in me."

He said in a sarcastic tone, but my reply surprised him.

"Yes."

Blinking a few times he turned away and didn't comment. For a while he just stayed that way until I spoke again.

"Do you want to meet him?"

For a moment, the only reaction he had was that confused stare, but he soon understood who I was referring to and nodded. I left the room to search for my brother and found him in his room. I asked him to come and visit Nanao and he complied happily, as usual, so we soon found ourselves in that chamber.

Nanao looked at him for a moment and said:

"You look a lot like your brother."

"Really?" He said with a huge smile and jumped on the bed.

His reaction surprised Nanao and he froze the moment Towa sat down. When nothing happened, he turned to my brother and started talking.

"Do you have a _pet_?"

"Yes. His name is Alexander."

"Weird name." Nanao said, his eyebrows rising.

"It's a dog." I sighed and shook my head. Nanao looked at me questioningly then started chuckling.

When he finally stopped, he started questioning Towa with a smile.

"Are you in middle school?"

"Yes."

"Are you clever like your brother?"

"No. I'm going to be a delinquent."

The answer silenced Nanao for a moment, but his smile stretched from ear to ear as he continued talking. "Don't you want to be like him?"

"No. He's always grumpy and he works as a waitress."

The way Nanao looked at me clearly said that he was imagining me as a waitress. I knew my brother, so the only thing I could do was to shake my head and stay quiet. Nanao however, enjoyed the situation and asked more and more embarrassing questions from Towa.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He only has boyfriends." Towa answered with an innocent expression and my Nanao was left to decide if he was this ignorant or I _really_ had several male lovers.

"Do _you_ have boyfriends?"

Yes, he drew the right conclusion and started teasing my brother who, being the hopeless case he was, didn't catch on to this and answered.

"Yes. A lot." Towa seemed to enjoy the conversation, not knowing how much Nanao was messing with him.

"Do you _like_ them?" Nanao's eyes shined playfully, but his tone remained serious. This seemed to confuse Towa a little, but he replied nevertheless.

"Yes. I like them a lot."

"Do they help you with your sexual frustration?"

"What…!? No… N-no, no…!"

Towa blushed and started shaking his hands and head frantically.

"Do you want _me_ to help you?"

Nanao leaned closer and wore an expression I wished he looked at me with. Towa tried to back away, which resulted in him falling off the bed.

For a moment, there was silence. But then Nanao started laughing while I just shook my head and looked at my little brother. Towa was gaping on the floor, rubbing his bottoms and not taking his eyes off of Nanao. He seemed scared and a bit angry at the same time. I could tell Nanao made one hell of a first impression.

"You have a beautiful face." Nanao said in a seductive tone as he moved close to the edge of the bed. "So stop wearing that expression. I assure you, form today onwards, you're gonna be a sexy guy." He reached out and touched Towa's face with his index finger.

My whole body started to heat up, but I didn't do anything as I watched the scene in front of me.

"Don't wanna…" Towa blushed and hid his face behind his hands, but let them fall when he heard movement.

Nanao slid a little closer, so close their noses almost touched and continued his teasing.

"Why don't you let onii-san eat you up? I might get hooked on you."

"W-w-wait…!" Towa blushed and tried to back away, but Nanao took his hands and didn't let him.

"Nanao." I said quietly and he let go immediately.

They were both frozen for a moment, Nanao scared of me and Towa frightened by Nanao.

When I sighed, they both relaxed and looked at me. Towa, remembering how close they were, backed away from the bed but didn't do or say anything else.

When I told him it was about time to leave, he jumped to his feet and ran out the door. I looked at Nanao but didn't say anything as I kissed him one last time before leaving for the day and for the weekend too.

_It will be a long three days without my Nanao._


	6. Chapter 5

Beta read by Seerstella

WARNINGS: torture, use of aphrodisiac, non-con, dark themes, sex toys, languages, etc.

Chapter 5

* * *

**NANAO'S POV**

I woke up to something being put around my neck. After opening my eyes I realized it was a collar with a chain attached to it and at the end of the chain, stood a man. He looked a lot like Aikawa with the same hair and eyes. But in his eyes I saw cruelty and hatred which was never on Aikawa's. This must be his father. Then I noticed the cuff was no longer on my wrist.

He didn't give me time to think as he yanked the chain, and I fell off the bed. He kept pulling it and no matter how much I struggled he got me out of the room. I couldn't even stand up as he dragged me on the cold floor.

A few minutes later we arrived in a creepy room. Before I got the chance to look around he tied my hands together and pulled me up. Next thing I knew I was hanging on a hook, feet barely touching the ground as he yanked my trousers and boxers down.

I shivered when I finally got the chance to look around.

_This is bad. Very bad. This is a torture room._

I moved frantically, trying to free myself, but all my efforts were in vain. Then the man turned to me with a bottle in his hand and smiled cruelly. He stepped closer to me, grabbed my hair with his left hand, and with the other he made me swallow some of the liquid from the bottle. It was bitter but I couldn't tell what it was.

Then he left. When I thought he was just going to leave me there, he reappeared, holding something in his hand. That cruel smile appeared again, and as he came closer, I knew what it was. I tried getting away but it didn't help. He came up to me, and with a disgusted look grabbed my cock and put the ring on it. Then he really left.

I didn't understand what was happening. Why would he leave me like this? The ring only works when he does things to me. But after about fifteen minutes I understood why.

My body started to burn and in a minute I had a painful erection. He gave me something to make me like this and it worked. The feeling was so intense I could hardly breathe. My legs felt so weak I would have fallen if not for the hook keeping me up. The room was moving around and my sight became blurry. All I could feel and think of was the pain in my cock, the pain of not being able to touch and not having any release. It must have been a really strong drug to make me want to come without being touched.

Another few minutes passed by like this and the door finally opened. The man returned. I didn't know what to think. Aikawa said his father hated homos and now he's going to rape me?

But then another man entered the room as well. I've never seen him before. He was tall with short hair and sharp eyes. He looked at me and licked his lips. Oh no. He's just as much of a sadist as that cruel man.

Then Aikawa's father pulled me off of the hook and pushed me down to the floor. I could barely stay on my knees.

"He's all yours, just don't kill him." The man said and turned around to leave.

"And Satonaka!" He said at the door. "Don't ever take that ring off. If he's out of control, you can find some very good drugs in that shelf." He pointed to the shelf he got the drug out and left the room with a dark smile.

The man, Satonaka, came up behind me and knelt. I knew what was coming yet it still made me scream. He thrust into me with a strong, swift movement. It hurt like hell with no preparation.

But at the same time, the pain eased a little. He didn't give me time to adjust as he pulled all the way out and slammed into me again. Since I was too weak to keep myself up, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him still thrusting hard as we knelt on the ground. His pace began to speed up as I felt him getting bigger in me and I wanted to come so badly. The pain was so intense that I hardly noticed when he came inside me.

The only thing I felt was him pulling out and letting me fall to the ground. When I was about to touch myself and try to get that ring off of me, he grabbed my hands, untied them just to tie them together behind my back. Now I had no way of reliving myself and the pain was getting unbearable. The only thing I could do was curl up on the floor.

The man seemed to enjoy this as he grabbed my hair and made me face him. The pain in my cock was even worse than what I felt in my backside by that time.

"You want more, whore?" He asked with a sadistic smile. I felt his hands touching me all over my body. I felt sick but he was right. Even though what he did hurt like hell, it was still better than the pain.

He took a pill from his pocket and swallowed it then I felt him rubbing his dick on my ass. I wanted to get away but at the same time I wanted him to take me. To just… _make the pain go away_.

He turned me on my back and positioned himself at my entrance. After what felt like eternity he slammed into me again.

I felt like my body would break if he continued this. He pounded into me even harder than the first time and for the second time I felt like I would come. But the ring wouldn't let me. By the time he finished and came inside me again I felt like I was going crazy. The pain and pleasure were driving me mad.

He pulled out and let my legs fall to the ground. I could hardly breathe as the pain started to build up again. It was even worse than before. My cock was erect and swollen, ready to burst anytime. But the ring held it in.

"You want more, whore?" He repeated. I didn't have to answer. He could see by himself. But nothing happened. He just looked at me. "If you want something, say it."

I could hardly understand what he was saying let alone think of an answer. "Please…" was the only thing that left my mouth.

"What? You want me to do you?"

I nodded weakly.

"Then beg me!"

"Please… Fuck me… please…" I whispered. All the screaming made me unable to speak. My throat was dry and I needed water so badly.

"You want something to drink, by the way?" He asked, sounded casual as ever.

When I nodded he smiled that cruel smile again and knelt in front of my face. "Suck it if you're so thirsty." I knew that was the only thing I could do. Refusing him would do me no good.

With much effort I turned to him and took his dick into my mouth. At that time I noticed that it was covered by blood. I realized _I_ was bleeding. When he saw my eyes widen, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up, so his cock fell out of my mouth.

"No biting, or else. Understand, whore?" I nodded and he shoved his dick back into my mouth. He didn't give me much time to suck him as he started to thrust in and out of my mouth. He almost gagged me a few times but I had to stop myself from doing anything.

Then he came into my mouth and made me swallow every drop. With a smile he looked at me after pulling himself out and asked. "Are you still thirsty? Do you want some more of this?" I shook my head and fell to the ground again. The pain seemed to lessen a little, but after a minute or two I realized I was wrong.

The pain hit me even harder if that's possible. It was so intense I thought I was going to die. When I looked at him he sneered.

"What? Not enough? What a whore." He scorned and sat down, pulling me onto his lap. "If you want something then do it yourself."

I knew what this was about. They wanted to tame me. They wanted me to long for their touch, and honestly, this man was doing a pretty damn good job. I rose to my shaky knees, positioned myself above his dick, and pushed down.

It felt good and painful at the same time. Now he gave me some time to get used to the feeling. Not much though. After that he told me to move and I did. I moved up and down slowly because I had really little strength left in my legs. When he lost his patience he started pounding into me while I was sitting on him.

I was so numb that I couldn't feel much pain by then. He must have noticed this, because after he came, he left me on the floor and disappeared through the door.

He left the door open, and only my hands were tied. This was my chance to get away, I knew that. But I had no strength left and he was aware of that.

I felt like my cock was about to explode but other than that I was numb. A few minutes later I heard them enter the room but couldn't understand what they were talking about.

One of them rolled me over and finally took off the ring. I came hard while screaming then the world went black. Finally, it was over.

* * *

I woke up and realized I was freezing. I wanted to look around the room to see where I was but it was pitch dark. The only thing I knew was that I was naked and cold. _Very cold_.

I didn't know where I was or how long I've been there. Not to mention that I was hungry, very thirsty, hurting all over as well. For who knows how long, I just laid there in the dark hoping for someone to rescue me.

Then suddenly, the door opened and I couldn't see anything because the light blinded me.

"You're awake. Good." I froze. It was that man again. Aikawa's father.

He pulled me up and took me back to that room. I had little strength to stand and could barely follow him. When we arrived he tied me up and hanged my hand on the hook again.

This time he went to the room next door and came back with a whip.

"No!" I said quietly but he just smirked and it swung down. Once. Twice. And soon I lost count. He whipped me on my back first before going on my legs. After that he stepped in front of me and started using the whip on my stomach.

I screamed in pain. But the loudest screams came out of my mouth when the whip swung against my cock. It was still red and swollen after what happened. And the whip made it worse.

"So you remember what happened yesterday?" he asked between sounds of whipping. It took me a while to register his words.

Yesterday? How much time did I spend in that dark room? Was it a day? When did I get there? And how long is he going to do this to me?

Then the whipping stopped and the man left. I felt relieved until something burning hot touched my back. I screamed. He touched my back with the metal stick he took from the fireplace. No matter how much I struggled to get away he just pressed it into my back.

The pain was too much. I fainted.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor in that torture room. My hands were no longer tied and the pain was almost bearable too. When I looked around I saw the man who tortured me sitting on a chair not far from me, eating roasted chicken. I licked my lips and he smirked.

"Want some?" He asked and after seeing me nodding desperately, he threw me the one he was eating. I took it and ate it quickly. When I looked up, waiting for him to give me some more, he kicked me.

He stood and started kicking me even more.

"Let's play a game. I give you more food, then I will hurt you. Do you still want to eat?" He asked and threw a piece of meat on the floor. Without hesitation I picked it up and ate it. When I finished I saw him drop another piece. When I reached for it he stepped on my hand.

I screamed. He put all his weight on it, probably breaking a few of my fingers.

"I told you I'm going to hurt you with every piece you get." He said and put more pressure on my hand. When he lifted his foot, I pulled my hand back and stared at the food. Despite of my extreme hunger, I suddenly lost my appetite.

He just laughed and left the room. When he came back there was a woman with him. She seemed to be a slave too. He pushed her towards me and said. "Do it."

The girl nodded and started touching me. _No! I don't want this_.

When I started struggling, the man came up to me with the bottle he used yesterday and forced the drug down my throat. Fortunately, this time he didn't bring out the ring.

The girl kept touching me until I started to feel hot. The drug had kicked in. Then she climbed on top of me and sat on my cock as I was lying on the ground. Soon she started moving and moaning as she rode me.

I've never been with a girl before. It's always been nasty old men fucking me. I've never done this.

If it wasn't for my broken hand and bruised body I would have enjoyed this. But now my cock ached all over. It was still swollen from yesterday and the whipping didn't help either. But soon I came inside her, making her scream in either agony or pleasure, I couldn't tell. She fell on top of me, panting.

Before she had the time to control her breaths, the man had grabbed her hair and threw her into a cage in the corner. Then he pulled me up and dragged me out of the room. We went down a few corridors and ended up at the door of a really, _really_ small room.

"Enjoy your day in the training room." He laughed darkly before pushing me into the room and locked the door from outside. I felt something piercing my back as I was pushed inside. I wanted to turn around to see what it was but I couldn't. The room was too small to move in. I couldn't even sit down, because I felt something sharp poking me from every angle.

I was standing in the dark room waiting for someone to come get me but nobody appeared. I don't know how long I've been there when my legs gave out. I felt those sharp things piercing my body but I didn't have enough energy to scream.

I stood up again trying to remain conscious. The pain and the hunger made it hard but, somehow, I managed. My legs gave out about four more times before the door opened. As soon as I was out I fell forward to the ground.

"No, no. You're not going to sleep." he scolded before dragging me back to the torture room. As he dragged me on the floor I could see a trail of blood behind me.

Soon we reached the room and I was tied up again on that hook. He came and made me drink some of that drug again. But this time he made me swallow a lot more.

It didn't take much time for the drug to kick in. He barely had time to put a ring on my cock before it was fully erect.

"Satonaka is not available, but this will do." He showed me what was in his hand. I tried to back away when I saw it.

It was a huge vibrator, the biggest one that I've ever seen. I knew I couldn't take that.

"No… please…" I begged but he just laughed.

He came up behind me and I heard him put some lubricant on it and with a swift movement he pushed it in.

I screamed like never before. The feeling of being ripped apart... that thing was way too big. And to make things even worse, just when the pain was starting to be bearable he switched it on at full speed.

I felt blood trickling down my legs as he pushed the thing deeper. My legs were weak, I lost a lot of blood and I was incredibly hungry but I couldn't pass out. That damned drug, that damned thing that made me harder than ever, wouldn't let me.

Not long after, I lost the ability to scream or think. I wanted to come so much that the only thing I could focus on was my erection. Tears welled up in my eyes and ran down my cheeks, words of begging only echoed in my mind, no longer able to be spoken.

After a few minutes that felt like days I heard the door being slammed open but I couldn't even lift my head to look. Then I heard shouting and something breaking but I couldn't care less. The pain and pleasure fully occupied my thoughts.

After that I felt the vibrating stop, making all the tension in my body ease a bit. I groaned in pain as someone started pulling it out slowly, almost tenderly. I groaned again but didn't have the strength to move. When the thing was out I felt the ring being removed, making me able to come. But this time I didn't have any energy left to do more than moaning.

I could hear someone talking to me softly and untying my hands. I slid to the floor. I'd braced myself for the collision with the cold hard floor but it never came. Someone caught me before reaching it. But being held by that someone also hurt.

_I want the pain to stop…_

_Please… someone… help me…_

_Help me…_

_Help…_

* * *

Today is Kuon's and my birthday, so I wanted to upload something today, it just happens that this chapter is kinda… sad (?)

Plus it's the fifth day of the fifth month and this is the fifth chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it

Hermina


	7. Chapter 6

Beta read by Seerstella

Chapter 6

* * *

**KUON'S POV**

I knew there was something wrong the moment I stepped out of the door. But when I came back and Nanao's room was empty, I realized my biggest fear came true. I knew it had to be my father who had taken him.

Running all the way, I arrived at the torture room and what I saw made me lose control. My Nanao was tied up, bruised, naked and barely conscious with my father standing next to him. Without thinking, I ran to him and punched him so hard, he fell to the floor.

Getting near Nanao, I realized he was drugged. He was probably given some aphrodisiac and then they put a ring on him to prevent him from coming. As I was about to take it off, I noticed him shaking and heard a low buzzing sound, then I noticed the blood trickling down his legs.

_A vibrator._

Of course. My father would never touch a man, but he'd be more than happy to torture one. A huge vibrator seemed to be the logical choice.

I stepped behind Nanao and switched it off. Immediately, I felt him relax. After that, I had to pull the damn thing out without causing him more pain. That wasn't easy. Slowly, I tried easing it out and all the blood made it easier to do so. It probably hurt a lot, but the only thing that left Nanao's mouth was a groan.

Next, I had to remove the ring. He was so swollen, that the only thing I could do was to cut it. The moment it loosened, Nanao came hard, but what worried me was the blood in it. That was a really bad sign which meant that something was seriously damaged. He moaned as he came and didn't seem to notice me standing in front of him. My heart clenched as I watched him.

"It's going to be okay. I'll take you to a doctor. You'll be just fine." I kept repeating, in case he understood. But it was also to convince myself.

_I'm scared to death that he won't survive._

He just looked so broken and defeated.

I untied his hands and caught him before slipping to the ground. He was shaking badly. His skin was very pale under the bruises and the blood kept oozing out, dripping from his legs. Picking him up bridal style, I ran back to his room. After putting him on the bed, I pulled out my phone and called the only person that could help me.

After two rings, he answered.

"Yes?"

"Aniki, please come to Nanao's room and bring all of your supplies!"

With a quick 'okay', he hung up and I was left in the room, listening to Nanao's quietly whimpers on the bed. By that time, I was panicking.

_What do I do? What do I do? So much blood!_

After a few minutes that felt like hours, my brother arrived. He knelt down next to the bed and looked at Nanao for a moment before opening his medical kit.

"First, we need to stop the bleeding." He said to me and pulled out gauzes. "Bring in a lot of warm water and towels and a glass of water too." Aniki ordered calmly and started working on Nanao as I stood and left the room.

By the time I was back, the bed was filled with medical stuff and Nanao looked paler than ever. I placed the warm water next to Aniki.

"Here," He gave me some pills. "Make him swallow them." I took the medicine and put them in Nanao's mouth, but it was hard to make him swallow. Eventually, the pills went down and as I looked up, I saw Aniki working on Nanao's lower body. The bleeding almost completely stopped and soon I noticed that Nanao was no longer shaking.

I couldn't do much to help, so I just sat on the bed and took Nanao's hand, softly massaging it. I couldn't look at him. I was so scared he'd die.

For a long time I just sat there as Aniki attended to him, but after about an hour or two, he sighed and looked at me with a tired smile. All of Nanao's injuries were bandaged nicely.

"He's going to be fine," he said, but the smile soon disappeared from his face. "But… his lower body was badly damaged. He'll probably have trouble urinating for a while and he's probably going to be impotent. I'll try giving him a medicine that he'll have to take for about a month. If there's no improvement by then, then there's nothing we can do."

"Also, he might throw up, so no solid food for a week, and his rectum is badly damaged and can start bleeding anytime, so check it very often in the next couple of days. I'll leave some painkillers you can give him. But these are very strong ones, so you have to wait at least 12 hours before giving him another one. And they are highly addictive, so he can only take them for a week. It seems that only one of his fingers broke so I put a finger brace on it, but his hand had to be bandaged just in case."

"Thank you, Aniki."

With that, he left me alone with Nanao. As I looked at him, I noticed that he was starting to shiver again, this time from the cold, so I put a blanket on him. Since there was nothing for me to do, I just sat back on the bed and held his hand.

We stayed that way until the next morning. I felt emotionally exhausted, but couldn't get any sleep, so I just stared at him all night long, hoping that he'd recover both physically and emotionally.

_I should've never left him alone._

The only thing that bothered me was why Towa didn't contact me to say anything. He should have seen that the room was empty when he came with the food.

Nanao didn't move all night, but his temperature rose. I sat there, wiping his sweaty body with a wet towel. I spent the rest of the time holding his hand, praying for him to get better.

* * *

The next morning Nanao suddenly opened his eyes. He looked up, but didn't seem to know where he was, or what has happened to him.

"I have to get out of here." He murmured.

"Nanao, are you…" I tried asking him, but he just continued.

"I want to go out… enjoy the sun… smell the flowers… run… go out… sun…" he kept on muttering these words over and over for fifteen minutes then he stopped, closed his eyes and was unconscious again.

I changed the bandages and made him swallow some pills. It was even harder than the first time, but I, somehow, managed.

Later that day, Towa appeared at the door. He looked at Nanao for a moment and then spoke with that innocent look on his eyes.

"What happened to him?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was missing?" I could barely hide my anger, but I wasn't sure who it was directed at. Towa? Me? Or my father?

"He was missing?"

"Yes. You didn't notice he wasn't here when you brought him food?" I asked, trying to be patient. You should have the patience of a saint if Towa is concerned.

"Father told me he'd take care of him."

Oh, man. He didn't know how much of a sadist our father was. Towa only saw the strict father, not the monster in him. I was afraid I'd explode and vent my anger on him, so I asked him to leave, and was again left alone with Nanao.

He seemed so fragile, young, broken and still so beautiful. How could someone hurt a beautiful person like him?!

_I'll kill him! I'll kill my father!_

I desperately needed something to do before I went crazy, but I couldn't leave Nanao alone. From time to time, he whimpered and shivered, and I couldn't tell if it was because of nightmares or pain or fever. I wanted to hold him, take him in my arms and rock him, telling him words of comfort, but I didn't dare touch him in fear of causing him any more pain.

"No… don't… please…" I was brought out of my misery by Nanao's quiet pleading. He started trashing around, trying to keep someone away. I had to stop him before he hurt himself, but it wasn't easy. As soon as I touched him, he started to back away and trash around even more.

"It's okay. It's me." I tried calming him down, but he just kept repeating that sad plea.

"Please… don't… hurts… no…"

"It's me. I'm not going to hurt you."

I had to calm him down, but it wasn't working. When I noticed the red stains on his bandages, I decided to take action. I leaned closer and held him down while whispering into his ears. "Shhh… it's okay. I'm here. You're safe now."

After a few minutes, he finally started to calm down. I sighed in relief when he settled back down and I had the chance to look at his injuries. One of the cuts on his upper body reopened and was bleeding. After attending to it, I gave him more pills and sat back on the bed.

This time, I couldn't keep my hands from touching him, and I soon found my fingers running through his silky hair. He didn't move at all, so I kept my hand there, while the other was holding his hand.

He never stay awake long enough to let me feed him, so I asked my brother to do something about it. He was clearly starved, and it didn't help that I couldn't get anything in his stomach. Aniki arrived and we had to use intravenous feeding and tie his hand down, so he wouldn't yank the IV out.

The sight made my heart clench. I wanted to run away, to not see him like this, but at the same time, I wanted to stay by his side, hold his hand in case he woke up.

I knew I probably lost the smiling Nanao I loved so much. He's probably never going to smile and let me kiss him again. My father was a cruel man and if anyone could break my Nanao, that would be him.

And looking at Nanao begging in his sleep, I could tell that my father had done a good job in that.

* * *

The next day I woke up to Nanao murmuring things. I didn't even notice when I fell asleep, but I was sitting next to the bed, holding his hand. When I looked up, I noticed Nanao looking at me, but not really seeing me as he kept on repeating the same words from yesterday.

"I have to get out of here. I want to go out…"

"I'll take you out when you're feeling better." I reassured, hoping he'd understand me.

"I want to go _now_, Mom…" He seemed to understand what I was saying, but didn't know who I was. "I want to play with Nee-chan and Mikado." He kept on begging like a child.

I couldn't say no to him. The look in his eyes made me unable to look away. He acted and sounded like a small child, and I wanted him to feel at least a bit better.

"You have to sleep now, but when you wake up, I'll take you out."

A hopeful expression I've never seen before appeared on his face accompanied with a small, grateful smile.

"Promise?" He asked, and I found myself unable to refuse.

"Promise."

He smiled and nodded once before his eyes closed again. I slumped back and let my head rest on the edge of the bed, next to his.

_Please get better soon!_

I kept repeating in my head as I felt frustrated tears clouding my vision, but didn't let them run down my face.

I couldn't cry now.

I never cried, and now, I had to be calm and patient. Nanao needed me now more than ever.

I wished I could take him away from here. Take him back to his family. To his 'Nee-chan and Mikado'… But my father would find us, and Nanao would be in trouble then. I could imagine my father killing him for running away and I didn't want that to happen.

There was no place in this world we could hide in. He was a powerful man. He always got what he wanted.

And he never let any of the slaves free.

* * *

Later that day, I started to think about how to approach Nanao once he regained consciousness. He most probably will be scared and in pain, but I didn't know what to say. I've never been in a situation like this before. I've never had to think about how to keep someone from hurting himself.

As that thought appeared, I suddenly was scared of the future.

_What if Nanao tries to hurt himself?_

I couldn't let that happen. I removed everything he could use to inflict pain on himself from the room, but I knew that didn't help much. If someone wanted to commit suicide, he could always find a way to do so.

As I was looking around the room for potentially dangerous object, I heard movement from the bed. When I turned back, I saw Nanao looking at me and whispering in a weak voice.

"Aikawa…"

My eyes widened, for this was the first time he recognized me, but I wasn't sure if he was fully conscious yet. I wanted to lean closer, to take his hand, but my body wouldn't cooperate. I was frozen a few inches from Nanao, trying to come up with something to say, or do, but I couldn't. I just looked at him, my mouth half open as he stared at me.

There were no emotions in his eyes or in his voice. I was sure he didn't know what happened, or he was damaged beyond repair. His soulless eyes scared me, but I knew I had to be strong and calm, for that was the only way I could help him.

I willed myself to move closer and say something.

"Nanao. Are you…"

My question was stopped by the look he gave me. Tears appeared in his beautiful blue eyes and he tried reaching out for me as his lips quivered.

"Aikawa… Aikawa… Aikawa…"

It was heartbreaking to see him like that. The way he kept repeating my name and reaching out for me made me want to take all his pain away and hug him close, but all I could do was staring at him. I was about to say something to comfort him, to tell him I'd never let anything happen to him again… but, before I had a chance to open my mouth, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry…"


End file.
